


Walls

by kageyama_drama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wall Sex, basically keith overhears lance masturbating but doesn't realize it, ish???, keith however has known for a long time, klance, lance doesn't realize how thin the walls are, mmk i'm done tagging byeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: "Keith had a problem. He knew that.He didn’t, however, realize how large of a problem it was until it was far too late.Here’s the thing: his room was right next to Lance’s. They shared a very, very thin wall. And with very thin walls came very little privacy."-------------the fic where (after season 2 confirmed it #blessed) keith and lance's rooms are right next to each other and the walls are very very thin.... and lance is loud.wink wonk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo this is my first klance smut i'm so sorry
> 
> hmu on tumblr if that's ur thing ---> kageyama-drama.tumblr.com

Keith had a problem. He knew that.

He didn’t, however, realize how large of a problem it was until it was far too late.

Here’s the thing: his room was right next to Lance’s. They shared a very, _very_ thin wall. And with very thin walls came very little privacy. Also, it was worth mentioning that Lance was generally a very loud person.

Keith had been quickly desensitized to Lance’s loudness; he had spent his entire childhood moving from foster home to foster home and was more than used to noise constantly surrounding him. He kind of felt lucky if he was honest; one Lance was a million times better than ten middle school aged goobers in his opinion (not that he’d ever admit it out loud).

Whether it was screaming whenever Pidge beat him while playing video games (which happened all the time), his loud but surprisingly in-tune singing of _every single_ Beyoncé song _ever_ , or his snoring in the middle of the night, Keith heard it all. The red paladin would just grab his headphones and play music, simple as that. Problem solved, right?

Wrong.

_So, so wrong._

Keith rubbed his tired eyes before glancing at his bedside table; the red numbers on his alarm clock told him that it was 3:24am. Why the hell was Lance still awake at this hour?

After their eventful mission earlier that day, things between the red and blue paladins hadn’t quite ended on a peaceful note. The two were perched on a tall rooftop, assigned to an undercover stakeout of a particular street on the planet they were currently focusing their efforts on.

Pidge and Hunk were picking up supplies from a nearby hardware shop; Shiro was questioning a local citizen, and Allura and Coran were observing everything from the castle.

Over halfway through, Lance got bored with sitting around and tried to wander off, which Keith was (obviously) opposed to. They needed to follow orders and nowhere in their game plan did Shiro mention “check out the local ice cream shop and see if it compares to the frozen dairy products of Earth”. Lance’s interpretation of their objective was very different, apparently.

This – of course – caused a fight between the two paladins and almost cost them their cover (and the entire purpose of the mission). Luckily, by the time Lance’s notoriously loud voice echoed far enough to cause confused looks from everyone on the street below them, the three other paladins chimed in on their helmet coms to say they were ready to leave. Keith had to practically shove him into the blue lion, but they made it off the planet before any real conflict could erupt.

Dinner after the mission was tense; Lance was, of course, still angry at Keith for ruining his chance at ice cream (or something even remotely similar) and took every opportunity to voice his displeasure. He complained about his portion of food goo and Keith didn’t even attempt to hide his annoyance. After a few rounds of fighting with one of the training drones, Keith made his way to bed, noticing that everyone else’s rooms were already quiet.

He was unconscious before his head even hit the pillow – which gave him exactly zero chances to put on his headphones before laying down. He was too exhausted to care.

And then it was 3:24am and Keith was reconsidering all of his life choices up until that point.

The first feeling that hit him was annoyance. He knew the sounds he was hearing were coming from Lance, but he just assumed he was snoring like he always did. Keith reached down under his bed to find his headphones and just when his fingertips felt the plastic, he realized.

_That wasn’t a snore._

The headphones fell from his hand as Keith sat straight up in his bed, panic flooding his body.

“K-Keith...”

Lance’s voice was, sort of… distressed? Keith had never heard the blue paladin's voice sound the way it sounded then. Was he in danger?

Before he knew what he was doing, Keith’s bare feet were running across his room and toward the door. His hand stilled on the open button as Lance’s voice filled his ears again.

“Keith!”

Lance was in trouble and he was calling for Keith because he knew Keith could hear him! Keith had to help him!

Keith ran back to his bed in a panic, grabbing his knife before slamming the open button on his door. It _whooshed_ open instantly. The red paladin searched the hallway outside his door but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. None of the other team members were awake and the lights were off. He ran quickly and quietly the few feet further down the hallway until he reached Lance’s door. He stopped his movement and listened again, just to make sure.

“Keith, oh my god!”

Keith’s body moved on its own as he forced Lance’s door open and sprinted into the room, blade drawn. What he found, however, wasn’t what he had expected. Not by a long-shot.

Lance definitely wasn’t in danger. Quite the contrary.

The blue paladin was spread out on his bed completely naked when Keith barged in unannounced.

“Oh - oh my god, Keith what the fuck are you doing!?” Lance shouted as he scrambled to find a blanket to cover himself.

Keith had severely misunderstood this situation.

“You… You were saying… my… name.” Keith’s voice wavered, descending in volume the closer he got to the end of the question. There were no mirrors to confirm it but Keith was one-hundred and ten percent certain that he was redder than his lion by that point.

“I definitely was not.” Lance whisper-yelled in Keith’s direction as he pulled the blanket up higher and higher until it looked like he was attempting to make a turtleneck sweater.

Listen, Keith knew he was supposed to be grossed out. He should have been terrified, embarrassed, _something_. So why the hell was his body’s first reaction to erupt into flames? Not embarrassment flames, either. No, these were like… _desperate, longing, needy_ flames.

He was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that he was wearing only his black, skin-tight workout pants. And now, because of them, he and Lance were both fully aware of Keith’s… _reaction_ to seeing Lance jerk off. Not to mention the fact that Lance was jerking off while _saying Keith’s fucking name._

The room was silent as Keith took a few cautious steps closer to Lance’s bed, trying to gauge how his teammate would react. The blue paladin couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Keith’s face as the distance between them shrank.

“Uh, Keith… What are you-”

Keith stopped walking when his knees hit the side of Lance’s bed and – without a second thought – climbed onto Lance’s lap, a leg on either side of him. His eyes searched Lance’s face, the darkness of his blown pupils smoldering.

“You were… touching yourself. And saying my name.”

“I… I wasn’t-” Lance stuttered, unable to tear his gaze away from Keith’s. They were both already breathing heavily just from the tension in the air.

Keith lowered his body down onto Lance’s so that his ass rested gently on Lance’s thighs. Lance’s muscles tensed involuntarily and he sucked in a quick gasp of air.

“Tell me what you were doing. _Right now_ or I’ll leave.”

The pair exchanged a glance; Lance’s was silently pleading and Keith’s was determined. When Lance didn’t speak, Keith stood up and the absence of his warmth emitted an actual whine from Lance’s throat.

“Have a good night, Lance.” Keith made it halfway across the room without looking back before he heard Lance’s footsteps run up behind him. He felt the blue paladin’s arms around him, possessively clutching his exposed hips.

“I was saying your name.” Lance’s voice mumbled into the hair around Keith’s neck and the red paladin did everything in his power to suppress the physical shiver it threatened to cause.

“And…” Keith sucked in a needy breath, “And what… were you doing?”

“I was imagining what it would feel like to fuck you.”

That was all he needed to hear.

What tiny sliver of resolve Keith had left completely disappeared and the pressure Lance was applying to his back caused him to stumble forward into the nearest wall. Lance's body slotted up behind Keith's and any previous embarrassment they shared was instantly replaced with deafening lust.

Lance licked a stripe up the side of Keith's neck and they exchanged moans of mutual approval; this - whatever the hell this was - was fucking amazing. It was like all their bickering and fighting up to this point added that much more chemistry between them. There was something about the way their bodies moved together - something unfiltered and blistering - that made them both wish this encounter would never end.

Lance reached around and slipped a hand into the fabric of Keith's pants - eliciting a breathy moan from them both as skin brushed against skin. Without meaning to, Keith arched his back, grinding his ass against Lance's cock and both paladins yelped at the contact.

"Holy shit, Lance," Keith groaned, craning his head back to huff the words into Lance's ear as he ground his hips back against the other boy at a faster pace.

"I," Lance started but cut himself off with an absolutely lewd moan before continuing, "I kn- know. Oh my god, Keith, please-"

Lance couldn't wait any longer. He gripped onto Keith's hips even tighter than before and spun the other man around, shoving his back up against the wall so they could finally face each other. His lips found purchase against Keith's and it was like they had done this a thousand times before (despite this being Keith's first kiss/sexual encounter/all of the above and Lance only having kissed a few people in his life so far). Despite all that, Keith's tongue somehow knew exactly where to lick inside Lance's mouth and Lance quickly found the exact pace he needed to stroke his hand over both of their cocks to ensure Keith came completely unglued beneath him. 

The two of them quickly dissolved into a sweaty, gasping mess of intertwined limbs before Keith spoke up again.

"Lance... I'm, I'm so close." The dark haired boy moaned into Lance's open mouth and the blue paladin desperately chuckled back in agreement.

"Then come," Lance moaned, stroking them both even quicker than before, feeling himself creeping up on the edge of his orgasm as well. "Come for me, Keith."

In a flash of white, they both rode out their highs together, unwilling to untangle their bodies from each other. Once their chests stopped heaving for breath and their limbs felt like jello, they stumbled over to Lance's bed and flopped down on their backs. They stared up at the ceiling, each waiting for the other to speak first.

"So, uh..." Keith started, assuming that Lance's silence meant he was unwilling to be the first one to bring up what had just happened. Keith's eyes cautiously crept across the blankets to try and understand what Lance was feeling. He was met with a smile and an outstretched, upright palm.

"That was dope." Lance grinned, his eyes glassy as he waited for Keith to high-five him. Keith decided to humor his teammate and slapped the palm of his hand gently into Lance's as he smiled back.

"If you ever need me again, feel free to call."

 

**Author's Note:**

> dicks out for post sex high-fiving
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on tumblr if that's ur thing ---> kageyama-drama.tumblr.com


End file.
